


Обломщик

by Dreaming_Cat



Category: Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 15:44:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18694480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreaming_Cat/pseuds/Dreaming_Cat
Summary: Берти и Дживса прерывают в довольно интимный момент





	Обломщик

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Interruptus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/520511) by [anathemagerminabunt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anathemagerminabunt/pseuds/anathemagerminabunt). 



> Переведено для команды Дживса и Вустера на WTF 2019

Мочку моего уха обхватывали чужие губы, их владелец самым приятным образом сидел на коленях м. г. и творил рукой просто потрясающие вещи, когда неожиданно прозвучал дверной звонок. Вынужден признать, мне понадобилось больше минуты, чтобы расслышать его сквозь туман возбуждения, но когда мне это удалось, сами понимаете, я был ужасно недоволен.

Прежде, чем я успел сказать:  
– Дживс, будь добр, скажи тому, кто бы там ни был, чтобы проваливал, – мои колени таинственным образом лишились камердинера. Не знаю, как ему это удаётся, но за секунду моя одежда оказалась полностью приглаженной, а из причёски не торчало ни волоска. Дживс воистину настоящий волшебник, за что бы ни брался.

Весьма нехарактерным для себя образом подмигнув мне, Дживс скользнул к двери. Я воспользовался краткой передышкой, чтобы успокоить разум и усмирить тело, и едва я совладал с собой, на меня буквально набросились.

– Берти! – закричал Бинго и ворвался в гостиную, не дожидаясь, пока Дживс сообщит о его визите. Он выглядел безутешным. – Я безутешен! Ох, Берти, ты должен мне помочь! Шарлин угрожает отменить помолвку. Я этого не вынесу!

Бросив последний тоскливый взгляд на до сих пор красные губы моего камердинера, я вздохнул.  
– Садись, Бинго, и рассказывай. Дживс всё исправит к ланчу.

***

Почти два часа спустя я тепло распрощался с Бинго Литтлом. Он вручил нам запутанное дельце, но для талантливых рук Дживса не было ничего невозможного. С продуманным до малейших деталей планом (который всегда необходимо иметь под рукой, если дело касается Бинго и вашего покорного слуги) для последующего вечера, мы с лёгким сердцем завершили наше небольшое совещание.

– Весьма загадочные обстоятельства, не правда ли? – сказал я, закрыв за Бинго дверь. – Какова была вероятность, что констебль из «Пылающей Собаки» окажется тем же самым человеком, что и.., – я всхлипнул (довольно мужественно, конечно), не успев закончить мысль, когда губы Дживса страстно прижались к моим губам. За секунду я погрузился с головой в поцелуй, прижимая к себе моего камердинера, пока тот подталкивал меня к стене.

– Да, сэр, – выдохнул Дживс, когда мы прервались, чтобы вздохнуть воздуха. – Я считал такую вероятность невообразимой. – Одной рукой он сжимал моё бедро, а второй, наконец, прижал свою возбужденную плоть к моей.

– Что… ах…Эй. – Сказать по правде, трудно было не думать односложными словами, когда Дживс так тёрся об меня.

– Я боюсь, – выдавил он голосом полным отчаянья, которого я никогда у него раньше не слышал. – Я боюсь, что если мы не продолжим, сэр, я взорвусь.

– Тогда ради… боже….всего святого, продолжай. – Я хочу сказать, не дело это, если парень сыграет в ящик прямо у вас в объятиях, согласны?

И он продолжил. Прижатый к стене и не в состоянии двигаться, я позволил Дживсу вести. Отчаянно толкаясь бёдрами, вжимаясь пахом в его пах, я мог только откинуть голову назад и стонать от переполнявших меня ощущений. Ткань наших брюк всё ещё разделяла нас, но стоило мне просунуть между нами руку, как Дживс шлёпнул по ней. Он словно… и я не могу подобрать другого слова… обезумел от страсти, из его горла вырывались совершенно восхитительные звуки.

– Бертрам, – ахнул он, двигая бёдрами словно безумец. – Что ты делаешь со мной. Я больше не выдержу.

Не могу вам передать, какое наслаждение я испытал, услышав эти слова. Несмотря на наше одетое состояние, я всё ближе и ближе приближался к пику. Мои руки двигались по собственной воле, запуская пальцы в его волосы и грубо цепляясь за них. – Всё… всё, что угодно, старина. Всё, что захочешь, твоё. Мой бог, ещё раз, сделай так ещё раз…

Крепко целуя меня до синяков на губах, Дживс начал сбиваться с ритма. Через несколько мгновений он зашипел сквозь зубы и кончил. Выражение его лица вместе с лихорадочным безумием наших движений заставило меня совсем скоро с резким вскриком присоединиться к нему.

Мне понадобилось несколько минут, чтобы отдышаться. Мои колени обратились в студень, и я был благодарен за наличие стены за спиной.

– Мне нужна ещё одна ванна, – наконец прохрипел я. – Возможно, в этот раз ты мог бы присоединиться, да, Дживс?

Довольно улыбнувшись, мой камердинер ответил: – Определённо, сэр.


End file.
